


Enemies to Lovers

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [31]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Enemies to Lovers

  * you get put together by joe for a small heist. nothing too tough
  * you know  _of_ each other but have never properly spoke
  * upon meeting you, he shakes your hand, disinterested
  * avoids eye contact too
  * when you confront him about it, the shit hits the fan. he gets all defensive about his behaviour--  _“i’ve treated you like i would any other fuckin’ guy, so what’s the problem?”_
  * after arguing, you fold your arms-- _“you’re a cunt”_
  * it’s unspokenly decided that you’re now mortal enemies. nah i’m just kidding, but there’s a mutual dislike there and you both know it
  * but you put your differences aside when on the job to stay professional (joe decided that you work well together in those situations so you’re basically partners in crime now)
  * after a couple of months of working together, you get shot in the leg on a robbery and pink has to take action--  _“alright, alright, shut the fuck up, i’ll get you back safe, take this and wrap it round the wound. c’mon, hurry up”_
  * it’s lowkey his fault you got shot and he knows it
  * he had ran in front with half of the cash, leaving you trailing behind with the other half
  * when you’re all fixed up he sheepishly offers to take you to get coffee
  * _“look, (Y/N), i know it was my fault, and uh, i just, uh, wanna apologise”_
  * you’re surprised at this, he doesn’t seem the type to own up to his mistakes and such. also he seems much calmer in the coffee shop
  * it doesn’t take long for you to be back to normal though. by that i mean back at each other’s throats lmfaoskjdksa
  * one time you bring up when he ‘let you get shot in the leg’ (the scenario i just described, i mean) and he goes apeshit--  _“d’you really think i_ wanted _you to get hurt? i mean christ, i’m not some asshole with no feelings, do you even know how much i actually_ care _about you? and you best believe i’d never apologise to anyone else for that shit, it’s only ‘cause i actually_ like _you that i even got you back to joe as quickly as i fuckin’ did!!”_
  * you narrow your eyes at him--  _“you_ like _me? you’re a complete ass to me!”_
  * he rolls his eyes, avoiding eye contact--  _“it’s called bein’ a fuckin’ professional, dumbass. of course i like you, you’re just a bitch”_
  * you tell him that if he actually likes you, he needs to take you out to dinner. and he does. and he’s surprisingly pleasant even tho the insulting banter stays. also he actually compliments your makeup, waving his hands around in front of your mouth--  _“i like, uh, the, y’know, lipstick”_
  * after dinner, you end up having another argument about him refusing to tip the waitress and you threaten to ask joe to be paired with another guy if he doesn’t cough up. so he does (although with a face like a slapped arse)
  * he drives you home and, after giving him a kiss on the cheek, he cups your own and kisses you
  * after that you’re inseparable
  * you still constantly bicker though but that’s kind of expected with a shithead like him. he cares deeply for you and shows it.. in private. when people aren’t looking. bc he’s INSECURE
  * when joe finds out he refers to you as real partners in crime ♥




End file.
